


A Tale of Royals and Villains

by Herathe



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herathe/pseuds/Herathe
Summary: Isn't it always a little interesting to see how a Princess would react to a Villain? How about a Villain to a Villain? A Princess to a Princess? They would always show a much more different response to each, but even so, the exchanges always turned out to be something not-so-unpredictable. Something a little like a happy ending.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kang Hyewon/Miyawaki Sakura, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Tale of Royals and Villains

Having to be Belle’s daughter gave many obvious factors that her daughter would indeed inherit the vast majority of her features and traits. 

One, for example, it was no secret that Eunbi was disturbingly attractive. She had an extremely well-structured figure, a full, luscious pink plump lips, a light brown wavy hair that was tied most of the time, though was often laid softly against her back whenever it had the chance, and the very same captivating hazel brown orbs from Belle herself. It had its pros and cons, and for the most time, whilst she did like the effect that her sharp looks managed to get things to work her way, having to shoo them away afterwards was definitely more than just easily lifting a finger up.

Two, was that she had a hobby of reading books, and had a certain preferred spot around the university of Auradon where she would stay and read until she had completely entered the realm of the novel, one particularly far away from the main buildings so that no faint noise could be heard. Eunbi wasn't a woman that was easily distracted, however, she does have an inkling irritation to loud sounds whenever she would attempt to do her work. You could say she was a Princess who preferred silence and peace on her own instead of being accompanied by an unnecessary being that wasn't herself. 

And Three, was that she was extremely independent. Sometimes maybe a little far too independent. Often, the Princess would excessively decline everyone, including the teachers’ help, insisting that she can and will do it on her own. Saying that she could perfectly handle it without needing the aid of others. Perhaps she just took pride in taking full credit for every responsibility that gets handed over to her. There are certain moments that she'd approach their professor just to ask them if she could possibly do the group work by herself, as she preferred to get the work done as fast as possible, knowing that her supposed group mates wouldn't agree with her and just cram their works until the day before the deadline. 

But despite getting all of these from her mother, her personality leaned more on the side of her Father, Beast. This particular side of hers came out especially during the days when she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or was just generally having a bad day. Eunbi often released the pent up frustration conjured up inside her chest to someone who asked a question as simple as “Hey, what’s the date again today?” by exclaiming an answer accompanied by a well-founded rant for the next few minutes using her shrill voice until the poor student runs out of the room in fear that the girl might turn into a monstrous beast in any second. How dare they approach and ask her such a simple question, anyway? 

The Princess was more than aware of how she looked, akin to her mother. Although like bees attracted to flowers, boys came scrambling over to her each and every day on the hallways to remind her of these things until it came up to the point that Eunbi no longer needed a magic mirror to tell her who was the fairest girl on land. 

Today, like usual, approached the different kinds of boys. Which included the commoners, the nobles, and even the princes. Vividly appearing at the corner of Eunbi's eye with multiple things on their hands such as sweet boxes of different varieties of chocolate, a lame poetry they had most probably gotten from the internet which they most likely had no idea what the meaning was, and a few books of her favourite genre stacked one on top of another until it made them tilt their heads to the side just to search for Belle’s daughter. On a normal day, these boys would’ve been embarrassed to even think of doing such a thing. However, when it came to the princess, they didn’t seem to mind as their minds were full of thoughts such as Eunbi, Eunbi, Eunbi, and did I mention Eunbi? 

Luckily for her, Chaeyeon, Mulan’s daughter, and her best friend, had come to pick her up in front of her dorm early in the morning. Saving her from the crisis of having to walk on those paths of desperate boys alone. 

“Good morning! Did you have a good sleep?” Would be Eunbi’s natural response whenever Chaeyeon would walk in her room just before they would go down the cafeteria for breakfast. But today just seemed oddly dull and gloomy, and well—unlike other days. So instead of a bright greeting getting delivered into Chae’s face, it was a heavy hug on her shoulders with a matching inhuman voice that could barely be recognized. “Morning.” 

The younger chuckles before wrapping her arms around Eunbi’s waist, securing her tightly close to her chest before letting herself inside her dorm and closing the wooden door behind her using her foot. “No Good morning Chae! or a kiss on my cheeks today, I’m assuming?” 

To her surprise, Eunbi doesn’t move to place a quick peck on her cheek, but presses a soft one against her neck as she had no energy to move from her spot. Figuring that it would be best to give her at least one of the usual greetings she would do rather than presenting herself with nothing. Eunbi doesn’t retract her lips immediately after pressing it against Chae’s sensitive skin, but lets it linger for more than a few seconds, a small message to let her know that she wasn’t in the mood to complain. It was already a given, to see her shoulders that should’ve been firmly confident, lazily slumped against her body instead.

“Oh. Well. That works too.” 

Faintly, Chaeyeon wondered why the older was acting differently. Why she was clinging onto her as if her life had depended on it, as if she would fall off a tower’s edge once a finger decides to slip away from her tight grasp around her neck. She ponders and ponders as she stands in front of the room, and it’s only then when her eyes land at the table placed at the farthest corner of the dorm filled with books and papers as the laptop in the dead center was messily closed shut. The desk was so rumbled to the point that some of the papers had flown off from the top of it as the soft breeze of the wind decided that it would be fun to drag the innocent papers along onto her dance into the open window at the side of her room. Chaeyeon silently swears to remind herself to pick up the papers sprawled across the floor later. 

And then she gets it. Her girl was just exhausted. 

Eunbi lets out a small, empty laugh before letting herself get dragged by Chaeyeon onto the purple couch at the side of her room whilst still not letting go of her hold around her neck. In any other day or under other circumstances, she would have protested against it and wriggled her way out of Chayeon’s grip; but she was just too mentally and physically tired that she just let it happen.

Though she'll make sure to not let her best friend speak of this ever again, of course. 

Eunbi loved physical contact, it's as obvious as the clear sky soaring above the great city of Auradon. And although it wasn't something she would admit to willingly, all of her friends, most especially Chaeyeon, knew well that skinship was one of her ways to show affection. Sure, the Princess still does use her words to express her own thoughts; but at certain times, her chest was just so extremely muffled and she couldn't bear to spew out words, and then make a sentence that made sense of what her emotions were telling. So she settles with showing it through her body. 

Once they had settled down comfortably, Eunbi immediately fills the empty space beside her and rests her head on her best friend’s lap before fluttering her eyes peacefully shut, curling up like a snail. 

“Tired?” Chaeyeon asks, reaching up to softly run a hand through Eunbi’s brown locks, letting the cyan bag strap on her left shoulder fall carelessly on the dark cushion. The younger lifts her left hand up to fully neglect the bag before pushing her hand down once again. 

The latter laying down just nods lightly before shuffling to face Chaeyeon's front and raises herself up to snake her arms around her waist and bury her face on the cotton of the younger's shirt. 

“We have to go eat breakfast before we go to our classes, Eun.” Chaeyeon softly mutters. Despite how much she was loving the clingy antic sleepy Eunbi was doing, there were far more important things, which of first is to: make sure your best friend doesn't starve herself and gets to her first morning class without being late. 

“Do I really have to?” Eunbi groans. 

Chaeyeon laughs heartily upon hearing her complain. It was a rare sight to see, considering how Eunbi would often be the one to scold and discipline her whenever she was feeling rather lazy to even move. Chaeyeon finds it unfamiliar, and not to mention, adorable. “You spent all night working on that project, right?” She softly attempts to reach out behind her back to remove Eunbi's arms and raise her up. “Then you have to pass it today, or else it'll go to waste.” 

“The deadline isn’t until the end of the day, and it's still way too early. Just let me be.” She tries to reason and brings herself up further to place her head on Chaeyeon's chest area. 

Not that Chae was complaining, but they were most definitely going to be late if she let herself fall into the haze of Eunbi's warm embrace. She chuckles. “There’s only an hour and a half before our classes, we have to eat breakfast and you still have to get ready.” She says, gesturing at the turquoise pajama she had bought for her just because she was curious on how Eunbi would look like with it. It was safe to say that she wasn't disappointed when Eunbi had come out of the closet wearing it as it perfectly fitted her just as Chaeyeon predicted it would. 

But then again, when did something ever look bad on Eunbi?

“I love affection and all—especially yours, don’t get me wrong. But come on, up you go, you big baby.” 

Eunbi scowls, knowing well that she wouldn’t win. “Tch, you’re carrying my bag.” she releases Chaeyeon from her grip, then walks—storms towards her closet doors. Evidently annoyed that she has been forced away from her comfortable state as it only happens for once in a blue moon. And well, there goes her mood for the day.

“You talk as if I don’t do that everyday!” 

"One more word, Lee Chaeyeon, and I’ll be shoving your mother’s sword down your throat.” 

The said girl holds her hands up in defense, a small smile on her lips. “Okay, feisty.”

Once the older woman had closed the closet doors shut, Chaeyeon immediately brings herself up from the couch, finding herself wandering the humongous dorm room Eunbi had. Being the daughter of the Queen does indeed have its own perks and benefits, one of which includes having a much bigger dorm room than everybody else in the University of Auradon. Which typically made it harder for Chaeyeon to separate ways with the most comfortable bed she has ever laid on. 

And speaking of the said bed, Chae happily jogs over to the king-sized purple mattress placed on the right side of the room. Carelessly plopping herself on top of it before snatching a neatly fixed golden pillow on her side, hugging it close to her as she studied the designs plastered on the canopy above her. Even squinting her eyes in hopes to get a better view of it, which was practically useless for she still couldn’t talk the sketches into words. Chaeyeon notes herself to interrogate her best friend as to why the canopy was too far ahead in the ceiling. 

It wasn't as if Eunbi was tall enough to bump her head onto it, should she ever wake up abruptly from an unpleasant dream, or rather, an annoying sound emerging from the left side of her bed as a signal of her being late for classes. And it certainly wouldn't be for if the Princess ever decided to act like a child and suddenly jump on top of the bed. So what could the reason be? 

Chaeyeon sighs and brings herself up from the humongous mattress. Her brown eyes instinctually land on the desk she had studied a little earlier when she had stepped a foot inside the room, she strides towards it before settling her hip beside the edge. Chaeyeon smoothly runs her fingers along each paragraph printed on the paper, gazing at each word nonchalantly as she circles the table. She was a little confused on why her best friend had so many papers to work on as she looked at each date written at the right top of the papers, because as far as she recalled, Eunbi was never the type to cram her homeworks. Much less not instantly working on her assignments as soon as it gets handed out. 

She lets out a light laugh, appearing to have found the unusual antic adorable. 

“Who's to say responsible people can’t take a breather sometimes?” Chaeyeon whispers before tilting her head to the side cutely. She bends down to pick up the fallen pieces of paper before standing up to coordinate the papers by its perspective subject. She couldn't exactly just shove it all inside Eunbi's bag as the latter would have no idea how it was organized, so she just neatly stacks it up on one side of the table. 

The glorious hot rays of the sun blazing its way inside the dorm through the upper part of the balcony doors were a little bit too distracting for her, it kept signalling the call of the start of today’s morning. And so Chaeyeon slowly abandons the desk and walks to open the wooden doors wide, she strides towards the very end of the balcony and leans her arms down the white parapet below her. 

Chaeyeon stays there for a good few minutes, studying the greenest of the grassees harmoniously moving along to each other just as the wind gently hovers above them, bringing the rest of the fallen, faded, dead leaves along with her. She gently inhales the fresh smell of the tall trees and the faint scent of the flowers surrounding her being, and notices the small group of friends laughing amongst themselves at a fair distance from the balcony that she recognizes to be her very own.

She smiles at the sight of them fondly, but silently ponders on how they could be awake and giddy at such an early time of the day. Habitually, Chaeyeon would have to beat their dorm doors for at least half an hour before they open it. At certain times it took even longer to the point that Chae just wanted to slice the door in half using her sword, she was pretty sure that Belle would let her off easily without much thought, considering how close she was to their family, and the amount of times The Queen easily forgave her for sneaking in the castle. But Eunbi, on the other hand, wouldn’t appreciate seeing humongous slices of a wooden door just casually chilling on the hallways, so she gets rid of the thought and just stays patient. 

Well, at least I don’t have to waste my time by banging on their dorms.

“What are you staring at, weirdo?” 

Chaeyeon tears her eyes away from her friends and looks over her shoulder, only to see Eunbi standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed athwart her chest. All in her princess glory. She was wearing a white, cropped tank top covered with a black blazer that lightly skimmed over her proportions, along with a pair of black fitted sleeves fitting her legs perfectly. A bold outfit to welcome such a bright day, but it looks neither of them seemed to give a single damn. Chaeyeon eyes her outfit carefully, laughing lightly as she found it paired the white monochrome ones she currently wore.

She turns around, shoves her right hand inside her pocket and leans her left arm back on the marbled stone. “You match me.” She grins foolishly like a lovestruck.

Eunbi scoffs, “Stupid.” She ignores her comment and walks off to her desk, diligently storing her finished papers on a binder, noticing how Chaeyeon not-so-subtly fixed it up for her, the corners of her lips tug up in a small smile before she stuffs it inside her bag. Then, she feels a certain gaze piercing through her head bravely, her hands stop working and her eyes automatically pan to her best friend to shoot her a questioning look. “What?” 

“You look like the heavens today.” 

“.. If you’re sweet talking me to get the biggest piece of macaron later, I’m gonna shove them all in your mouth and make you choke to death.” Eunbi squints her eyes and zips her bag shut, marching towards Mulan's daughter before seizing her wrist using her hand as she passes by, shoving the bag onto her hands before releasing her grip. 

Chaeyeon scoffs, but rather it being out of annoyance, it was out of playfulness. Trailing her eyes after the woman that walked confidently, Chae walks over to grab her own bag and jogs after Eunbi.

It was predicted that boys would come scrambling to the pair once they had left the dormitory and wandered into the school halls. The same scenario unfolded the way it always did everyday for the past years she had been living, Mulan’s daughter trailing softly beside her throughout the way to the cafeteria with Eunbi’s bag settled on her right shoulder, a few boys and girls following behind them slowly with the hopes of not being noticed by the pair, hiding behind walls and columns in hopes to avoid suspicion, when in actuality, it just brought more attention as they scurried weirdly behind them. A few good morning greetings thrown at them every here and now, and the exact same boy that never seems to get tired of showing up in front of her each morning.

“Eunbi, hi!” He says brightly with his usual lopsided smile, walking backwards as he kept his eyes on her. The students who noticed the prince doing his usual business, walked out of his blinded path, assuring that there was no one to interrupt his woo-ing towards the princess.

She sighs, one that she lets out every time someone was there to bother her that Chaeyeon had grown to learn to differentiate her subtle reactions. She grudgingly responds anyway. “Hey, Eric.” 

“Would you like to have breakfast with me? I brought Macarons!” 

Before Eunbi could open her mouth to reject his not-so-ideal plan, Chaeyeon cuts in, acting as a barrier in between the two royals. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Fitzherbert, but she’s with me. And there are Macarons in the cafeteria, which also happens to be the place where we're going to.” Shoving Flynn Ryder's son away using her words, she shoos him away using her right hand after seeing the distasteful face Eunbi had put on. 

Eunbi just gives him a last sympathetic smile before whipping her head away to walk past him to lead her and Chaeyeon straight onto the humongous wooden doors of the cafeteria standing tall in front of the extraordinary long hall. 

The Crown Princess stops in front of it before taking a deep inhale, fixing her composure and blinking her eyes repeatedly to turn herself representable. Not that she looked unpleasant in any way. Chaeyeon just stands behind her as she shrugs off the discomfort on her shoulders; she grips the strap of Eunbi’s bag on her shoulder even tighter and takes her place beside the princess. Eunbi looks at her before nodding, and so Chaeyeon reaches to click the door using her free hand.

Once the said doors were open wide and revealed the couple, almost naturally, everyone had turned their heads abreast to take a view of the two and have it imprinted on their minds for the rest of the day. It happened almost daily that they had grown used to it more than they should be. Though the fact that one of them was destined to take the throne soon told them that this was barely the tip of the iceberg. And after a few good seconds of standing comfortably still in the entrance of the door, they swiftly strode along to the side before getting a tray of their own filled with their usual breakfast. 

Without much shock, the boys that annoyed Eunbi still scurried behind them as they made their way to their table. 

Chaeyeon inhales sharply before slamming her tray down beside where her sister was seated, turning her back against her group of friends as Eunbi eyed her cautiously. Mulan’s daughter then flashes the crowd a sweet, timid, but fake smile. 

“What can I help you with?” 

Some fiddled with their thumbs, some awkwardly scratched the back of their neck, and others looked down at the gifts they were carrying. Uncomfortably standing still as the atmosphere stayed visibly cold for Chaeyeon kept on eyeing each and every single one of them akin to a lion that was out to hunt. She sees a couple of students that were supposedly blended in along the crowd, unintentionally distinguishing themselves amongst the sea of people by lowering their heads, something that the people beside them failed to do. She snickers. And to her satisfaction, none of them had dared to cross the barrier she was holding within her glares. 

At least not until this one girl bravely steps out.

Great, even girls are after her now. Chaeyeon rolls her eyes subtly. 

“I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?” 

Chaeyeon's younger sister, Chaeryeong, who was sitting down at the table, almost chokes on the macaron she had been eating upon hearing the bold sentence the girl had just blurted out behind her. She quickly swallows the blue dessert and fearfully looks at Belle’s daughter that was eyeing—glaring at the scenery unfolding right in front of her. A scoff escapes Eunbi's lips as she clicks her tongue in annoyance before plopping herself down at the wooden bench, crossing her arms in the meanwhile.

Girls, bravely coming up to their table to ask Chaeyeon out whilst Eunbi was there, standing at the side? No, never has it once happened. Sure, some guys had foolishly dared to attempt this sort of thing various times in the past. But that was for Eunbi, not Chaeyeon. 

It would always be like bees attracted to flowers. The swarm of bees being the crowd of desperate boys, and the one and only alluring flower being Eunbi. 

It was never Chaeyeon as the flower. 

But Chaeyeon was more than just willing to be the peppermint plant that keeps the flower safe. 

“Me?” Mulan’s oldest daughter foolishly questions, hesitantly pointing her index finger at her chest. The girl nods in clarification, fidgeting the hem of her shirt as she looks down the marbled floor.

Shocked, Chaeyeon doesn't find the right words to decline her invitation with; so she stays stiffly still with her finger still pointed at herself in front of the girl that had just asked her out in front of hundreds of students inside the cafeteria. Overwhelmed by the new feeling of getting bravely asked out in the middle of the cafeteria, and the amount of eyes locked on her was clearly no help. 

Though, the princess sitting prettily still watching the scene from the back felt rather disturbed along with something else she couldn’t quite put her tongue on. Or perhaps she knew what the other feeling was, but decided to keep it inside for various reasons she preferred for no one else to know. 

“She's rather reserved.” Remarks Eunbi. 

Obviously not expecting her to speak up, Chaeyeon turns her head to look at Eunbi who was silently munching on her food nonchalantly as if she hadn't said anything. Then she regains her composure before whipping her head back again to face the girl. 

“Well.. you heard the princess.” She smiles. “And the same goes for her, as well. She's reserved too.” She proudly announces to the crowd below her, her chest huffing in confidence. 

“By whom?" One of the people in the crowd asks.

Chaeyeon laughs dryly. “Who do you think?” 

The swarm of bees backs down one by one. Slowly getting the hint she was implying within her words one by one. But to Eunbi's displeasure, the princess—commoner—noble —or whatever the fuck she was, refused to back down easily as she thought she would. 

She steps up much closer, intentionally invading Chaeyeon’s personal space. Their bodies were only a few inches apart and even though Chaeyeon easily towered over her, the strong perfume that the girl emitted still obscured her head. “Rather reserved for what? For whom?” 

Eunbi swears she could almost pull the girl's hair out of its grip on her scalp each second that passed by as she stubbornly asked more questions. The princess purposely clatters her tray loudly, successfully diverting everyone's eyes from Chaeyeon and the girl onto her. “Talk about being way too dense.” She laughs almost ridiculously before rising up from her seat. “I said she was reserved, didn't I? So what makes you think you can take Chaeyeon out?” With each word lacing venom, she slams her hand onto the table. Eunbi was practically skinning the girl alive as she fiercely glared at her from her head down to her shoes; meanly arching an eyebrow. 

“Because Chaeyeon's her own person and no one should get to decide for her.” She snaps back, turning her body away from Mulan’s daughter to face Eunbi. Resting her right hand on top of her waist, tilting her head in a questioning but taunting manner. Subtly challenging the crown princess using her tone. 

Eunbi stays mum at her sentence, clenching her jaw tightly as her hands gripped the edge of the table firmly. As much as she wanted to scream out to Chaeyeon and tell her to prove her wrong, the girl indeed had a point and Eunbi would never hold her best friend's own decision against her. Even if that means humiliating herself. 

Although the princess obviously couldn’t care less even if she was dragged across the school grounds by her best friend without mercy.

Finally coming to a conclusion that she thought might end well, Eunbi releases her hold on the table and steps out of the bench. “Let’s hear her stand, hm?” Eunbi says as she walks towards the scenery, scratching her fingertips lightly just above the surface of the wooden table as she passes. 

Eunbi was well aware of the orbs intently eyeing them and the amount of cameras recording them, so she raised her hand up and almost immediately, every single phone stuck onto their faces was turned down. Instead, they were circled around by Aurodonians watching the moment like it was a drama. 

She clicks her tongue. “Chae?” 

Chaeyeon looks around before shrugging. 

“Well, I, for one, doesn’t mind getting reserved. Especially not if she’s the one doing it.” She lifts a hand up and points her index finger towards Eunbi's direction. The older smiles triumphantly in satisfaction upon hearing her words, reaching over to grip Chaeyeon’s shirt just to drag her onto her lane. She twirls her hand to place Chaeyeon behind her and releases her hold as she leans back against her chest, smirking; knowing well she's won yet another annoying conversation. 

Being competitive has always been one of Eunbi’s personality traits, no matter what the task at hand was getting thrown at her face like a piece of tomato. No matter if it was a sport. No matter if it was a game based off of intelligence, whether it be a beauty pageant, a harmless debate in class, or something as simple as an insignificant quiz. If the word winner could be applied at the ending, best believe Eunbi would be there to take it and place it before her name as if she had been born only to attain that title. 

This time, the only difference was that Chaeyeon was no prize, and it wasn't a proper challenge wherein her professors and classmates will clap in astonishment and fascination at her success. It was just Eunbi being unexpectedly possessive over her best friend for whatever reason. She, herself, had no idea in actuality why she felt this way, but hey, Chaeyeon did say she wasn't against it. 

Laughing lightly, Chaeyeon just wraps her right arm around Eunbi’s waist, letting the latter rest onto her front. 

“But you are just best friends.. Right? I’m not asking Chaeyeon out in a friendly way, I mean it as a date. A romantic one.”

If Eunbi was still unprovoked earlier and she was already acting like that, what more now that the stranger has finally asked the million dollar question? 

A rush of adrenaline coursed throughout every inch of her body, filling her senses with nothing but impulsiveness that did nothing but lead her into bad decisions that tended to not end well. Eunbi was done. Boy, she was done. Her patience had run out. No more questions were going to be answered. Not a single word about their 'date' will be mentioned. And no one will take Mulan's daughter away from her. 

The Crown Princess doesn't take her eyes off of the girl as she tells Chaeyeon, “Say yes if you consent.” 

“What?”

“Say yes if you do, Chae.” 

Chaeyeon would never be in two minds to entrust her whole life on top of the hands of the Princess. Though as she looked at the girl that was no longer leaning on her front, but had her body inclined towards the girl, seemingly ready to claw her neck out anytime, no human alive would be crazy enough to not stutter. Including the woman who had spent her early and current years with Eunbi. 

“Uh, um, yes?”

“You're hesitating.” 

But one thing was for sure. 

Chaeyeon would let Eunbi do anything for her. 

“Ye—!?”

Or maybe… to her.

Eunbi finally took her piercing stare off of the daring girl and twisted her whole body to face Chaeyeon before using her right hand to grip the collar of her bestfriend's shirt, bringing her down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss as her left hand landed on the back of Chaeyeon's neck to pull her down. Chaeyeon's eyes grew wide in astonishment, but it eventually fluttered shut as her arm instinctively looped around the older's waist, bringing her close. 

The girl's eyes turned into obvious, perfect circles that were soon enough followed by a jaw dropping helplessly to the floor. Shocked would be an understatement for her. She stiffly stood right there in front of them, petrified in her spot as she hadn't expected for the Princess to do such a bold thing. 

All she ever wanted to do was ask Chaeyeon out. 

While Chaeyeon, on the other hand, felt similar to her, but not quite. 

Roses were the first thing that came to Chaeyeon's mind as soon as Eunbi’s lips started to move against her own. Her lips were as soft as they looked like. As plump as it looked like. Her lips tasted like her favorite fruit, and that familiar trail of aftertaste lingering on her tongue only made Chaeyeon want to taste more of her. 

Out of all things she had predicted for Eunbi to do, kissing her senselessly in front of everyone wasn't considered. Hell it wasn't even in the line up to begin with. She thought Eunbi would've whispered a little threat or so into the stranger's ears, or publicly declared to the whole school on how Mulan's daughter was off-limits. 

To be frank, Chaeyeon had always wondered what Eunbi’s lips tasted like. She had always been curious. Some might say it was weird, but Chae had arguable reason as to why. Though she would’ve never seen that she was going to find out like this.

Not that she was complaining. 

Losing sense of all human beings around her, Eunbi wrapped her whole mind around the uptight bubble that seemed to barricade the princesses shamelessly kissing each other in front of the students watching them. She encircles both of her arms around Chaeyeon's neck before tiptoeing and tilts her head to the side, in hopes to match the rhythm of their kiss without bumping each other. 

Eunbi's lips were so insanely entrancing that Chaeyeon had almost forgotten about the crowd surrounding them, watching every move they did. Almost. 

“Eun, stop—mhm.” an obviously failed attempt, for Eunbi only nibbled on her lower lip as a response. “Eun, baby, no.” Chaeyeon grips both sides of her waist tightly before bringing the princess back on her feet. “People are watching.” She husks at the small space in between their reddened lips. 

Two bats of eyelashes, and Eunbi was returned into her normal state. She looks up to face her best friend and tries to search for any sign of regret and hesitation in her facial expressions. When she found none but assurance, she sighs out of relief and turns to see the girl that has practically turned into a statue. 

She gulps, unsure of what to say. While she put up a fierce front for everybody as she longingly searched for words, she felt two fingers swiftly sliding in one of her belt loops and the rest of Chaeyeon's fingertips skimming just above the bare skin of her waist. And so suddenly, she had a train of words working through to pass her mouth. Mean, unkind phrases formed inside her head, banging mercilessly to be sputtered out. 

But she figured she's had enough scandal for the morning. 

“If you still haven't figured it out, go ask Fairy Godmother what it means if the crown princess impulsively kisses someone in front of everyone out of possessiveness.”

Chaeyeon barely managed to pull the princess back by the waist when she had attempted to inch a heel closer to the girl who stumbled upon her own steps, scrambling to get away from the scene before Eunbi could even grab a hold of the hem of her shirt. 

“Enough, princess.”

Mulan's daughter almost swears Eunbi's eyes were going to stay back permanently from the countless times she had rolled it within this morning. Chaeyeon laughs before guiding Eunbi by the waist to walk back to their table, but not before shoo-ing a few students that stood in their way. Others just naturally moved away from their path, intimidated by their tense demeanour. 

“If I ever so much as hear a word of this happening inside campus, you'll never see a glimpse of Auradon daylight again.”

**Author's Note:**

> there are still 5 more oneshots to go so please let me know what you think !! it really motivates me a lot <33


End file.
